


Tempting flowers

by QueenOffHell



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discussion, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, date, drunk, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOffHell/pseuds/QueenOffHell
Summary: After the Notmageddon Crowley decides to move into a nice flat in the outskirts of London to open up a flowershop. Only that it is as much of a shop as Aziraphels atique book shop. The two have a great time being best friends (and boyfriends) and discussing the name of the newly found shop.(Please note that english is not my first language and the spelling and grammar might therefore be a little wonky at times)





	Tempting flowers

Aziraphel stood in front of a nice flower shop. The plants were beautiful, the colours vibrant and the angel very confused.  
Crowley had asked him to visit his new place. After the Notmageddon he had moved into a new apartment. Aziraphel had not expected the new flat to be right above such a nice and lovely shop.  
Carefully he pushed open the glass door and was hit with a heavy and sweet smell of flowers. He looked around in amazement.  
“Like it, angel?”, a very familiar voice asked.  
“Very much so, yes.”, answered Aziraphel.  
Crowley was leaning against the counter, looking fondly at his friend, who looked like he had stepped into the garden of Eden again after over 6000 years.  
Patiently he waited for Aziraphel to take everything in and adapt to it.  
“Did you make all of this?”, the angel asked carefully, as he finally turned to face his demon counterpart.  
“Yep, sure did.”, answered Crowley proudly, “I just don't have a name for it yet.”  
“let's think of one over a nice bottle of wine.”; Aziraphel suggested.  
“You're reading my mind.”, answered Crowley and led them into the back room, where a small table and two very comfortable and stylish looking armchairs were waiting.  
The back room looked a lot more like Crowleys style. Dark and gloomy colours on the walls and furniture. A dark red carpet under the table and armchairs being one of the few colourful things back there.  
Further back in the room a mahagoni stare case led up to the next level. A bedroom, Aziraphel amused, since Crowley loved to sleep.  
The demon fetched a bottle of very nice red wine and two glasses before he ushered Aziraphel to sit down already.  
“So do you have any ideas?”, he asked as he filled the glasses.  
“I'm nor sure.”, Aziraphel answered.  
Crowley sat down in the other armchair and crossed his legs.  
“Well, we still have enough time finding one”, he said, and picked up his glass, “To a new start.”  
Aziraphel smiled as he picked his glass up to meet Crowleys. “To a new start.”

The sun was slowly going down on them and Crowleys wine collection had shrunk to merely two bottles of expensive rosé wine which neither of them were really fond of, so they probably would stay there for a while longer.  
The angel and the demon had discussed the topic of the name for quite some time now. But the more bottles piled on the table the less useful had the name suggestions had become.  
“Flowerpower?”, Aziraphel suggested.  
“To...to hippi...”, Crowley grumbled, nursing his glass of wine. They had lost count how much they had had by now.  
“What about “How mad is she” ”, he lulled.  
“Naaah...” Aziraphel slurred, “Flowers 'sposed to be nice.”  
They fell quiet for a bit.  
“I have an other idea”, Aziraphel exclaimed louder than necessary, “Love blooms!”  
“Noooo!”, whined Crowley loudly.  
“Why not?”, the angel asked, his voice still raced.  
“I'm a- aaa- a demon, you know! I can't run around wit a flew- flower shup with that name!”  
Neither of them had noticed that they were still yelling until a neighbour of the apartment next door knocked at the wall, yelling, that they should shut up now and that other people had to sleep.  
“Sorry!”, the two yelled back and broke into giggling.  
“Flóré!”, Crowley proclaimed still giggling, “That'd be cool”  
Aziraphel stopped laughing for a second, trying to figure out, why that word sounded so familiar. Until it downed on him.  
“You want to call your shop “Orgasm”?”, he asked in disbelief before breaking down laughing out loud. Crowley laughed with him.  
“Literally no one knows that Latin eufo- ufo... eufms... indirect term, so it'd be a fun joke for us!”, the demon explained.  
“Sure would!”, Aziraphel answered, an amused grin still wide on his face.  
After the calmed down, they sat in comfortable silence.  
“Tempting flowers.”, Aziraphel said softly, his gaze towards the open door to the shop, where he could see some of the beautiful plants.  
“I like that.”; Crowley answered after a short time of overthinking, “Tempting flowers, it is.”


End file.
